Is it possible ?
by Nymou
Summary: UA. Slash . Un amour si beau, si pure, si intense peut il être possible ? HP/TJ. UA. Epoque Victorienne, pas de magie.


Bonjour,

Je vous conseil très fortement de lire cette note dès maintenant, sinon. Vous risquez fort de ne pas comprendre l'histoire. Et dans ce cas, vous me poserez des questions, et je vous enverrais ici.

* * *

**Disclameir :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Je ne me fais aucun sous avec.

L'histoire ainsi que certains personnages m'appartienne. Il est interdit de les prendre ou les reproduire sous peine de poursuite judiciaire. L'intrigue étant utilisée partiellement dans un de mes romans. Et certains personnages aussi.

Si quelqu'un se propose pour traduire ou veux utiliser un personnage qui m'apparient. **Demandé l'autorisation.**

**

* * *

**

**Avant tout, je préviens les lecteurs :**

Présence de Lemon un peu plus loin dans la fiction.

Couple principal homosexuel.

Pas de magie.

Je ne garantis pas que « tout » les personnages de J.K Rowling sont utilisés.

Pour l'instant, je n'ai utilisé « aucun » lieu de la saga Harry Potter.

L'histoire se passe en 1890.

Pour le bien de l'histoire. Je fais comme si les couples homosexuels étaient acceptés à l'époque.

* * *

Maintenant, passons à l'introduction.

Je commence aujourd'hui une nouvelle fiction. Sa me démange depuis trop longtemps que de faire un Harry/Tom.

Je crois bien que le contexte de cette fiction est unique. Enfin, unique dans les HP/TJ. Au faite, je ne l'ai pas du tout vu dans . Mais je n'ai pas tout lut.

Cette histoire est née d'une série de déception. J'ai épluché toute la catégorie Hp/Tj et HP/LV. Tous racontaient leurs histoires, mais aucune ne racontait leurs vies quotidiennes après qu'ils se mettent ensemble. Je veux dire, ils racontaient comment ils se sont marié, mais pas ce qui arrive après le mariage. Je ne crois pas que tout deviens calme après cela.

Ainsi, ma fiction raconte la vie complète d'un couple. Harry et Tom. Je ne vous dis pas s'ils se marient ou non. Je vous dis juste que c'est une histoire d'un amour impossible, intense, beau. Mais impossible. Mais il se peut qu'ils le rendent possible. Je ne vous le dis pas, lisez x'D.

La quasi-totalité de l'histoire se passe dans le milieu bourgeois, je ne traite que rarement du milieu pauvre.

* * *

**Voici un court résumé :**

Lord Jedusort, un des plus riches nobles de Londres. Marié et père d'un enfant de 1 ans, s'entiche de l'hériter de la famille Potter. Son cadet de trois ans. Une histoire d'un amour impossible et pourtant si beau, si pure et si intense …

* * *

**Chapitre 1****er**

Tom Jedusort avait tout pour être heureux. Il avait une femme plus que désirable. Un héritier des plus accompli –Bien qu'il n'avait qu'un an - et une fortune considérable.

Oui, il avait tout pour être heureux songeait-il derrière son bureau. Mais était-ce suffisant ? Car, bien qu'il ne se peigne à personne, il avait toujours l'impression que quelques choses lui manquaient. Comme si quelques il n'avait pas quelques chose de vitale.

Enfin, il se comprenait.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, une jolie jeune femme entra. Elle était d'une assez grande taille, ses cheveux noirs étaient remontés dans un grand chignon faîte par le plus grand coiffeur de Londres. La coiffure était complétée par un joli diadème en diamant qui brillait de milles feux.

Sa toilette était splendide malgré sa simplicité. Elle était d'une couleur blanche cassé avec des reflets argent, un decolté orné de diamant et des jupes blanches.

Oui, Bellatrix Tom Jedusort était une très belle femme. D'une démarche gracieuse, elle se posta derrière son marie et posa ses mains sur ses épaules :

Eh bien mon cher, encore à votre bureau ? Demanda-t-elle en lui donnant un sourire doux. Vous n'avez quand même pas oublié la fête chez les Malfoy ?

Tom voulut lui faire ravaler son sourire doucereux. Parce qu'il savait qu'il était faux : Sa femme n'était pas douce, loin de là.

Bien sur que non ma chère.

Comment voulait-elle qu'il oublie ? Elle le lui rappela chaque seconde depuis qu'ils avait eu cette maudite invitation. Si ce n'était pas pour lui faire plaisir, il n'y serait pas allé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle aimais allé à ces fêtes, sourires à des personnes qu'on aime pas. Danser avec les épouses des autres. Et écouter les rumeurs et, de temps en temps. Les lancer. Voilà tout se qu'on fait dans se genre de fête. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait les apprécié.

Se levant de son bureau, il demanda à sa femme si ses habites étaient prêt. Elle lui dit qu'ils étaient sur le lit et sortit à la Nursery dire au revoir à son petit garçon –qu'elle ne voyait que pour lui dire bonne nuit.

Les Malfoy étaient une des familles les plus importantes de l'Angleterre. Et leurs fêtes étaient connues dans toute Londres. Il fallait avouer que Mrs. Malfoy avait du gout pour ce qui est des fêtes. Elle ramenait toujours des musiciens hors paire, ces décorations étaient incroyables. Et les invités était traité sur le volet.

C'est donc normal qu'en rentrant de la fête, sa femme n'arrêtait pas de vanter ses mérites. Disant et redisant qu'elle s'était beaucoup amusée alors qu'il ne le lui avait demandé qu'une fois.

Tom, lui. Savait très bien que demain matin. Bellatrix n'arrêterais pas de jaser sur tout ce les défauts de la fête avec ses invité. Narcissa avait beau être sa sœur, sa ne l'empêchait pas de jaser. Une Black reste une Black. Rien ni personne ne pourra changer cela.

Ce que Bellatrix ne remarqua pas. C'est que son mari était silencieux. Trop silencieux.

En effet, Tom essayais tant bien que mal de se souvenir du nom d'une certaines personne. Il ne le connaissait pas. Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait de vouloir tout savoir de lui. Mais le fait était là, ce jeune homme avait éveillé sa curiosité dès le premier regard.

Qui pouvait donc être ce jeune homme aux yeux verts ?

* * *

Se regardant dans son miroir pour la énième fois, Harry se dit qu'il était impeccable. En effet, il avait besoin de l'être aujourd'hui. Il va faire son entrée comme disait sa mère.

Sa sera dans la fête des Malfoy. Cette année sera la première depuis quinze ans ou sa mère n'y va pas seul. En effet, son père. Feu James Potter était mort d'une maladie alors que le jeune enfant n'avait pas deux ans.

Alors mon chérie, tu es prêt ? Dit sa mère en entrant. Laisse-moi te regarder. Ajouta-t-elle. Elle lui lança un regard admiratif. Tu me rappelle ton père quand on s'est rencontré. Bien évidemment ce n'était pas la même mode à l'époque. Mais vous vous ressemblez tellement !

Lily Potter était la veuve la plus prisé de Londres. Mal grès ses trente-quatre ans passé. Elle était très belle. Avec sa crinière de feu et son corps svelte. Elle portait une robe de soirée couleur crème qui lui seyait à merveille.

Merci mère. Je suis prêt. Ronald a-t-il préparé la voiture noire ?

Oui, il nous attend depuis bien un demi-heur.

Très bien, allons-y. dit il en offrant son bras à sa mère. Celle-ci le pris et ils descendirent à l'entrée ensemble. Un spectateur extérieur croirait surement que c'était un couple. Et non pas une mère et son fils.

Le chemin jusqu'au manoir des Malfoy fut évidemment très court. Vu que les deux familles habitaient dans la même ville. Le manoir était très bien décoré. Et la musique était excellente : le prestige des fêtes des Malfoy n'était pas surfait.

Assis dans un coin avec Draco, Harry regardait les invités des Malfoy. Il était très fatigué après avoir danser avec toutes les jeunes filles de la salle. Quand une certaine personne attira son attention. C'était un homme, avec des cheveux noirs et un visage viril. Il plut immédiatement à Harry. Son regard était sombre, loin comme il l'était, Harry ne pouvait pas facilement dire leurs couleurs mais il était sur qu'ils étaient noire.

Draco, c'est qui celui la ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

Qui, Jedusort ? C'est une des têtes fortunées de Londres. Il est marié avec ma tante Bellatrix.

Ah, il est donc de la famille, dit Harry en souriant. Et il se nomme comment ?

Tom, Tom Jedusort. Mais pourquoi tu cherche à savoir Harry ?

Hein ? demanda l'interpellé en sortant de ses pensée. Ah ! Pour rien, juste de la curiosité.

Il ne vit pas le regard de Draco qui, d'interrogatif. Se transforma en un regard bien sombre.

* * *

Plus court tu meur. C'était juste un prologue, ne vous inquiété pas. Les autres deverons être plus long.

Sinon, je recrute une bêta pour cette fiction =D.

Et laissez moi vos avis ! Reviewez. Et puis, si vous avez des idées sur comments ils vont se revoir, n'hésitez pas = )


End file.
